


Самый лучший на свете неправильный демон

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Категория:дженЖанр:AU, ER (Established Relationship), мифические существа, повседневность, стебРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждения:элементы слэшаКраткое содержание:пьеса; сюрреалистический псевдофарс в двух актах, где Виктор — нелицензированный экзорцист на выезде.Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автора





	Самый лучший на свете неправильный демон

САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ НА СВЕТЕ НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ ДЕМОН  
Сюрреалистический псевдофарс в двух актах

**ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА**

ВИКТОР НИКИФОРОВ, 27 лет, нелицензированный экзорцист на выезде, в прошлом - набиватель матрасов на кроватной фабрике  
ЮРОЧКА ПЛИСЕЦКИЙ, 18 лет, спортивный талант с прескверным характером, временно одержимый   
НИКОЛАЙ ПЛИСЕЦКИЙ, 60 лет, дед Юрочки Плисецкого, любящий внука старик с больной спиной и запорожцем  
ЮРИ КАЦУКИ, сексапильный демон неизвестного возраста, часто смущается

**МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ**  
г.Москва

**ВРЕМЯ ДЕЙСТВИЯ**  
Зима, позднее утро и поздний вечер

**АКТ 1**   
_Квартира Плисецких, позднее утро_

**Сцена первая**   
_Виктор Никифоров, Николай Плисецкий_

_Полутемная длинная прихожая советского образца. В углу стоит вешалка для верхней одежды и головных уборов, рядом с ней - старый пуфик с покосившейся ножкой, на стене зеркало, на полу тускло-красная ковровая дорожка с зеленой полоской по краям._

_Виктор Никифоров быстро наматывает на вешалку шарф и пальто и перехватывает удобнее свою сумку. Николай Плисецкий переминается, охает, попеременно хватаясь за сердце, и глотает валокордин._

**Николай Плисецкий** : Ты понимаешь, Витенька, все было как всегда. Он встал сегодня рано, Потю покормил, попутно обозвав его всего лишь трижды. И мне тогда бы удивиться, что он притих, ну, по сравнению с обычным. Но я же, старый маразматик, вот седина мне в бороду и кол куда почище, бес знает тот, куда…  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Ухмыльнувшись) Не поминайте нечисть всякую, дядь Коля, случится худо.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Да уже случилось!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Ну-ну, поберегите нервы. Так что было потом?  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Да-да. Так вот. Потом он заявил, что бросит институт!

_Николай Плисецкий выразительно пучит глаза на Виктора Никифорова, приблизившись почти вплотную. Виктор подается назад и впечатывается затылком в вешалку, но только тонко пищит, не меняясь в лице._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Но дядя Коля, все дети тем страдают. Имею я в виду, фигней. Грозятся всем, что задолбало, и ту бадягу бросят насовсем, будь то хоть школа, хоть фазанка, а хоть ВУЗ.   
**Николай Плисецкий** : Нет-нет, не то все. Витенька, послушай! Он пригрозился мне, что бросит даже спорт, и мне бы отхлестать строптивого внучка по голой ягодице, коль смог бы дотянуться я до потолка, но вот спина…   
**Виктор Никифоров** : А ну-ка, стойте, дядя Коля. (Грозно) Он что, сидел на потолке?  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Ну, что ты, Витенька - лежал! Он, знаешь, так на тренировках устает! (Задумчиво пожевал губу) Нет, я, конечно, удивился. Но он же институтом меня сбил! Вот я пытался переспорить, а уж потом смекнул: нечисто. И почти сразу позвонил тебе! Ах, Витя, помоги!   
**Виктор Никифоров** : Спокойно! Зачем же сразу в панику впадать? Ответьте вот что: серой пахло? А может, он ругался? Хотя вот это точно уж не новость. Глаза светились? Кожа лопалась? Хоть что-то.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Глаза светиться не светились, но ноги вот коленями наружу… Ах, Витя, помоги!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Дядь Коля, успокойтесь! Сказал же - помогу. Мне б только информации побольше, чтоб, так сказать, знать, с чем имеем дело.   
**Николай Плисецкий** : Сейчас-сейчас. (Выдыхает, держась за сердце) Про ноги и колени я тебе сказал. Потом он грыз запястья, да как! Пришлось мне внука к стулу примотать. И вены, вены! Наружу все повылезали, как будто кожи нет совсем. И да, ругался, думаю - на непонятном языке.   
**Виктор Никифоров** : Ох, ясно. Дело вправду плохо. Четвертый уровень - не шуточки: придется попотеть. (Улыбается) Ну, что ж, пройдем, пожалуй?

_Николай Плисецкий скорбно кивает и приглашающе машет рукой в сторону комнаты. Оба проходят в арку._

**Сцена вторая**   
_Те же и Юрочка Плисецкий_

_Гостиная залита светом из большого окна. В углу стоит небольшой столик с выгоревшим на солнце боком. Повсюду разбросаны вещи, темного дерева этажерка на резных ножках, покрытая лаком, покачивается и вот-вот упадет, шкаф с посудой уже упал, осколки разлетелись по всему полу, ковер на стене подпален в нескольких местах и в чем-то вымочен, зеркало заляпано. В воздухе плывут белесые клубы, как от сигаретного дыма. Отчетливо пахнет серой.  
На стуле, почти в центре комнаты, сидит юноша с серой кожей, насквозь мокрый от пота. Волосы наполовину выдраны, оставшиеся сваляны в колтуны. Вены выступают плотно и рельефно. Зубы заострились, веки покраснели, глаза светятся. На вошедших юноша начинает рычать._

**Виктор Никифоров** : (Крестясь) Господи Иисусе…   
**Николай Плисецкий** : (Хватаясь за голову) Юрочка!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Да какой это четвертый?! Пятым уровнем тут пахнет! Ну и серой.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Как же, Витя?! Ведь ничем таким не пахло! И глаза так не светились! Ну, поблескивали, может. Но ведь я не знал, что это нечестивые проделки! Думал я, огонь души…  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Хоть души, хоть не души - мера эта не поможет. Удушение не выход! Надо с ним поговорить.

_Виктор Никифоров подходит к Юрочке Плисецкому и наклоняется к лицу._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Ты мне, деточка, скажи, далеко ли забредал после зверских тренировок, с кем контакты ты имел и скажи, какого рода? (Прищурившись) Ты меня хоть узнаешь?

_Юрочка Плисецкий рычит и, смачно подкопив слюну, харкается в сторону Виктора. Тот уворачивается._

**Николай Плисецкий** : Ах, видимо, узнал!

_Юрочка глядит в сторону дедушки и начинает гневно и непонятно ругаться, попутно пытаясь вырваться._

**Николай Плисецкий** : (Обеспокоенно нахмурившись) Латынь?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Японский.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Но он не знает!..  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Знает демон. Того достаточно, поверьте, дядя Коля. Итак, мне нужен стол и мухобойка.

_Виктор обходит Юрочку Плисецкого, цепляется за стул и подтаскивает его так, чтобы тот стоял напротив зеркала. Одержимый Юрочка все еще ругается, но уже тише. Николай Плисецкий двигает стол ближе к Виктору, а потом выуживает из развалин шкафа старую советскую мухобойку._

**Николай Плисецкий** : А мухобойка, Витенька, к чему? Не бить же ты его?..  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Как можно, дядя Коля?! Дите страдает! Надобно ему помочь, не дело же его бросать на произвол судьбы. А мухобойку он боится вроде?  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : С детства!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Во-о-от! Это нам поможет демона смутить. Давайте мне ее быстрее.

_Николай Плисецкий, помявшись, отдает мухобойку. Виктор, прищурившись, хватает Юрочку Плисецкого за подбородок. Юрочка пытается извернуться и откусить ему пальцы. Виктор со всей силы хлещет мухобойкой по столу. Николай Плисецкий, увидев царапину на поверхности, снова хватается за валокордин. Юрочка, пискнув, замолкает._

**Виктор Никифоров** : (Довольно) То-то, нечисть. Боится он того же, чего и Юрочка всю жизнь боялся, не может против страха этого идти. Еще чего боится?   
**Николай Плисецкий** : (Задумчиво) Коньки его не трогай.   
**Виктор Никифоров** : А это мысль! Дядь Коль, несите мне стакан граненый!   
**Николай Плисецкий** : Что, будешь пить?   
**Виктор Никифоров** : Нет, бить!   
**Николай Плисецкий** : (В ужасе) Неужто Юрочку?!   
**Виктор Никифоров** : Спокойно, дядя Коля! Стакан я буду бить. Несите мне его коньки.

_Николай Плисецкий достает из угла за бывшим шкафом коньки, потом неуверенно топчется посреди груды осколков, выискивая взглядом уцелевший стакан._

**Николай Плисецкий** : А может быть, осколочков?..  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Ну что же, можно сразу их. Вы, дядя Коля, тех, что мельче, нагребите - и мне давайте.

_Николай Плисецкий подгребает тапком нужные осколки._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Тпру, все, сойдет! (Берет коньки) Ну, что же, Юрочка, ох, сам ты напросился.

_Виктор по одному скидывает осколки в коньки, попутно режется пару раз и ойкает, прижимая палец к губам. Юрочка Плисецкий вдруг перестает хрипеть, с усилием выворачивает шею и кашляет._

**Юрочка Плисецкий** : (Тяжело дыша) Ну ты, Никифоров, и чмо!  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Ах, Юрочка, родной!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : То беглое прозрение, дядь Коля, не надо поддаваться! Щас пройдет! Щас заново светиться будут зенки, и снова сера из ушей пойдет. Вы осторожней с ним, поберегите пальцы. А кстати, вы чего к столу прилипли взглядом? Вот, лучше помогите разложить.

_Виктор распахивает свою сумку и резко опрокидывает содержимое на стол. Тяжелые металлические и деревянные футляры падают на столешницу ворохом, стеклянные колбочки выпадают гирляндой. Николай Плисецкий снова тянется к валокордину, но замирает и усилием воли начинает расставлять предметы._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Так, это нужно, это, это, пожалуй, этот бутылек. Еще вот этот оберег и та шкатулка обязательно. Начнем!

_Виктор смешивает в ладонях содержимое всех отобранных склянок и шкатулок, вешает оберег на шею, потом подходит к Юрочке Плисецкому. Тот поводит носом, начинает вырываться с удвоенной силой и снова ругается на японском. Виктор старательно уворачивается от новых плевков, снова шарахает по столу мухобойкой, чтобы Юрочка присмирел, и рисует на его лице узоры испачканными пальцами. ___

**Виктор Никифоров** : Ты кто таков? Ответь мне свое имя.  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : (Заторможенно) Кацуки Юри.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Ой, голос не его!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (С усмешкой) Который же из двух, дядь Коля?

_Юрочка Плисецкий смаргивает оцепенение, снова рычит и опять пытается откусить Виктору палец. Виктор уворачивается._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Что ж, точно будем изгонять. Душить можно потом, ну, если не поможет.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : (Испуганно) А? Как же не поможет? Ты же маг!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Гордо тряхнув челкой) Я экзорцист.

_Виктор хлопает в ладони у лица Юрочки Плисецкого. Комнату заволакивает густой серый туман._

**Сцена третья**   
_Те же и Юри Кацуки_

_Туман понемногу рассеивается. Обстановка в комнате не изменилась, разве что стало чуть тусклее._

_Юрочка Плисецкий сидит спокойнее и смотрит надменно, слегка улыбаясь. Николай Плисецкий и Виктор Никифоров надсадно кашляют и разгоняют туман руками. Николай Плисецкий вздрагивает и дрожащей рукой указывает на зеркало, Виктор смотрит туда же. В зеркале отражается юноша среднего роста с темными раскосыми глазами и зачесанными назад черными волосами. Наряд на нем, насколько видно, неприлично облегающий._

**Виктор Никифоров** : (В сторону) Ах, этот чертов Юри, как хорош.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Что-что, Витюша?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Ничего!.. Ну что ж, я думаю, приступим.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Ну… Ты это уже сказал.

_Отражение в зеркале смеется и проводит пальцем по губам. Юрочка вторит смеху, но не двигается, продолжая улыбаться._

**Виктор Никифоров** : (В сторону) Ах, чертов Юри, как прекрасен. Неужто я не устою и то томление постыдное в паху не скрою?   
**Николай Плисецкий** : Что-что, Витюша?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Нет, ничего! Приступим? Или я спрашивал уже? Дядь Николай, подайте мне вон ту коробку.

_Николай Плисецкий с опаской косится на Виктора и берет коробочку с выгоревшим на солнце боком._

**Николай Плисецкий** : (Приоткрыв крышку) Ой, Витенька, а здесь какой-то белый порошок.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Да-да, так надо, ну, давайте!

_Виктор спешно забирает коробочку, хватает со стола мешочек и выуживает из него камень._

**Николай Плисецкий** : А это что за камень?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Кианит.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Что, бить?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Да что вы все заладили! “Бить”, “бить”!  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Ну ты же все “душить”, “душить”!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Да придушить уже давно забыли! Подайте мне еще яйцо вон то.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : (Берет со стола куриное яйцо с иероглифом на скорлупе) Витюша, кажется, оно пустое. И пахнет странно.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Ничего не странно, оно пахнет водкой. Я в ней его вымачивал, так надо, потом пробил и высосал.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : А надпись что гласит?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : “Куриное яйцо”. Ее я сделал, чтоб ни с чем не перепутать. И я не пил!

_Виктор с вызовом смотрит на Николая Плисецкого, тот машет рукой. Юрочка Плисецкий неожиданно взрыкивает, а потом снова елейно улыбается._

**Николай Плисецкий** : Да, верю, Витенька, я, верю. Ты начинай уже скорей. А то нет сил уже смотреть на страдающего внука.

_Виктор Никифоров важно кивает, открывает шкатулку и загребает горсть белого порошка. Юри в отражении с любопытством вытягивает шею и будто невзначай расстегивает ворот, оттягивая ткань подальше от кожи. Виктор вздрагивает, быстро отворачивается от демона и с силой дует на порошок перед лицом Юрочки. Юрочка вопит дурным голосом, вены прячутся обратно под кожу. Юри в зеркале кричит беззвучно._

**Николай Плисецкий** : (Злорадно) А, больно, чертеняга?! (Обеспокоенно) Ах, Юрочка, внучек!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : А я просил спокойнее, дядь Коля! Ну что сразу кидаетесь к нему? Еще один этап остался.

_Виктор подносит кианит к губам, шепчет на него, потом, дыхнув, обтирает о рукав. Сплюнув через левое плечо трижды, Виктор прицеливается._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Смотрите лучше, дядя Коля, как камушек прикольно щас от лба отскочит. Хоба! (Кидает кианит Юрочке в лоб и ловит, снова сплевывает через левое плечо, опять кидает камень и ловит) Хоба!

_Юрочка Плисецкий мелко дрожит и панически хватает воздух ртом._

**Николай Плисецкий** : (Укоризненно) А говорил, не будешь бить.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Не говорил, дядь Коль. (В третий раз сплевывает через левое плечо и снова кидает камень Юрочке в лоб) Еще раз - хоба!

_Юрочка Плисецкий запрокидывает голову и заходится в судорогах, изо рта идет пена, глаза закатываются, колени еще раз выгибаются наружу и встают на место. Юри в отражении тоже ломает, поверхность зеркала затягивается инеем._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Ах, черт, он ускользнет!

_Виктор кидается к зеркалу и с размаху прижимает к нему пустое яйцо, скорлупа трескается, и яйцо сплющивается. Иней прекращает разрастаться и сходится обратно, “подтекает” к скорлупе. Яйцо снова становится целым, из маленького отверстия в скорлупе тонкой струйкой идет черный дымок._

**Сцена четвертая**   
_Те же, но без Юри Кацуки_

_Туман рассеивается окончательно, перестает пахнуть серой. Юрочка Плисецкий больше не сверкает глазами, обмяк на стуле и дышит тяжело, но в принципе вид имеет совершенно обычный, если не считать бледность и воспаленные глаза. В чистом зеркале снова только его отражение. Николай Плисецкий вопросительно смотрит на Виктора, тот кивает._

**Николай Плисецкий** : (Кидаясь к внуку) Ах, Юрочка, ох, мученик!  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : (Обессиленно бормочет) Никифоров, урод… Стекло… Коньки… Паскуда… Спасибо, хоть кота не тронул…  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Всегда пожалуйста, мой друже дорогой!  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : Закрой свой рот!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Обрадованно) О, демон точно изгнан. (С сожалением качает головой) А ведь когда-то ты просил, мол, Виктор, научи, как бесов изгонять…  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : (Поднимает голову, зло шипя) Ты дал тогда коньком под жопу.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Что, разумеется, пошло тебе на пользу. И вон, как расцвела твоя звезда на ледяной арене.

_Виктор с кряхтением садится на край стола и вытирает лоб под челкой. Николай Плисецкий с трудом развязывает внука, тоскливо глядит на осколки графина с водкой на полу и со вздохом тянется за валокордином._

**Николай Плисецкий** : А Витенька, скажи… Ну… Разве все?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : А вы чего хотели, дядя Коля? С баяном плясок? Громов? Молний?..  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : (С издевкой) Денег.  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Ох, Юрочка, ты что же злопыхаешь? Ведь он же тебя спас и вытащил напасть дурную.  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : Да, блин, деда! Как можно! С ним! Связаться! Он придурок престарелый с проплешиной в полголовы! И перегаром от него несет!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Украдкой щупая макушку) То демонская сера.  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : Ну конечно! (Поморщившись) А что за дрянь мне в рот попала?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Говлит то, истолченный в пыль. Он по названию тебе подходит больше прочих.  
 **Юрочка Плисецкий** : (Побагровев) Чего тебе вообще в твоей матрасной не сиделось?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Притворно вздохнув) Так ведь все стали делать те матрасы на волокне бамбуковом и с хитрою пружиной разных форм. И никому уж не нужны с гусиным пухом и всякие такие.

_Николай Плисецкий выуживает из обломков шкафа потрепанный пакет, вытаскивает из него все деньги, а пакет отбрасывает в сторону._

**Николай Плисецкий** : (Откашлявшись) Вот, Витя, я тут на ремонт копил, ты забери, родной, уж чем богаты…

_Виктор Никифоров, вскочив, возмущенно сдвигает брови и убирает от себя руки Николая Плисецкого с зажатыми в них деньгами, попутно стараясь прикрыть пах сумкой._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Дядь Коль, вы что?! Ополоумели?! С вас денег не возьму!  
 **Николай Плисецкий** : Прости уж старика. Я раньше говорил все “придурь, придурь”, а вижу вот, что правда нечисть изгоняешь.   
**Виктор Никифоров** : Ну что вы, дядя Коля, с пеленок знаю вас,почти родня. Мне не обидно, не винитесь. (Подмигивает) И не старик пока - еще довольно молод.

_Николай Плисецкий смущенно крякает и улыбается, махнув рукой._

**Николай Плисецкий** : А все ж ты балаболка.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Смеется) И балаболке той пора! Что ж, чао, нет, оревуар... Короче говоря, гудбай, мои родные, а мне еще домой успеть из центра на окраину до пробок.

_Виктор наспех сгребает со стола свои вещи в сумку и кивает на прощание. Николай Плисецкий, утерев слезу, улыбается и машет рукой, а после обнимает внука. Юрочка недовольно фыркает Виктору в спину и обнимает дедушку, успокаивающе гладя старика по плечу._

**АКТ 2**   
_Квартира Виктора Никифорова, вечер_

**Сцена первая**   
_Виктор Никифоров_

_В комнате темно, угадываются очертания стенного шкафа с белыми дверцами, дивана строгих форм и журнального столика рядом с ним.  
Открывается входная дверь. Входит Виктор Никифоров, ворча что-то под нос, и на ощупь щелкает выключателем. У двери зажигается верхний свет, вся остальная квартира остается в полумраке. Виктор скидывает пальто и ботинки, стягивает шарф и с тяжелым выдохом проходит к дивану, отодвигает столик дальше и стягивает в сторону ковер. Под ним пентакль, выведенный тускло-серой краской. Виктор раскидывается на диване._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Эх, все-таки до пробок не успел. Уж лучше бы остался у дядь Коли, тот точно супом накормил бы, пирожками и, может быть, каким-то оливье. Хоть и пришлось бы помогать в уборке, а все же пирожки с капустой того стоят, тем более дядьколины. Ох, жизнь!

_Виктор вздыхает, достает из кармана рубашки пустое яйцо и бросает в пентакль. Скорлупа разбивается, в центре пентакля клубится черный дым._

**Сцена вторая**   
_Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки_

_В центре пентакля из дыма материализуется демон из зеркала в квартире Плисецких, Юри Кацуки. Демон смотрит пристально и не двигается. Виктор достает из сумки мел, встает и, прищурившись, подходит к пентаклю. Юри сглатывает и опускает взгляд. Виктор ухмыляется, садится на корточки и затирает мелом несколько линий пентакля._

**Юри Кацуки** : Ох, благодарю.   
**Виктор Никифоров** : Давно пора, и так тебя весь день там продержал. Не по своей вине, конечно, пробки… Устал, поди, существовать в той язве.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : (Улыбнувшись и покраснев) Ты прав, любимый, было тяжело.   
**Виктор Никифоров** : (Снова садится на диван) Иди ко мне, я обниму, согрею.

_Юри Кацуки, чуть шатаясь, подходит к дивану, с усталым выдохом садится рядом с Виктором и прижимается к его груди щекой. Виктор обнимает демона и кладет подбородок на его макушку._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Я вот все думаю… Уж двадцать лет как, оцени! Так вот, все думаю. Зачем же людям лгут, что демоны, вселившись, нарочно одержимого не отпускают? Ведь вы же сами выбраться не в силах и можете погибнуть раньше, чем плененный человек.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : (Улыбнувшись) Я удивлен, что ты только сейчас спросил.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : И все же.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : Чтоб не замучили людей, пока в них умирает демон. Мы ведь не звери. Мы же демоны всего лишь. А вы всего лишь люди.

_Виктор крепче стискивает Юри в объятиях. Тот сдавленно охает и посмеивается._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Я каждый раз боюсь, что не найду тебя, и сгинешь ты.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : (Заглядывает в лицо) Но Виктор, такова работа. Вселяюсь я, ты изгоняешь, а деньги пополам. Мне помнится, что сам ты предложил такое, лет пять иль даже шесть тому назад.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Вальяжно) Не спорю, схема гениальна, да. Но, как ты видишь, тоже не без косяка. (Укоризненно) Зачем вселился в Юрочку?  
 **Юри Кацуки** : (Потупившись) Прости. Не знал я, что он внук твоего друга. Просил ты, чтоб не слишком далеко, а то заканчиваются рубли, и дальше центра не пошел я!   
**Виктор Никифоров** : (Потирая щеку) Ох, а теперь все так же мы без денег, и две недели как-то куковать.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : Но Виктор, я могу и раньше…  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Сказал я “две недели” - и ни часом меньше! Где силы тебе брать?! Иль хочешь ты отбросить все копыта, едва вселившись?! Юри, как же я?!  
 **Юри Кацуки** : (Сокрушенно) Ну, да, без денег ты…  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Да брось ты эти деньги! Пусть пропадут все пропадом по адресу твоей прописки! Как жить мне, коль тебя не станет, как дышать? Ответ я знаю - мне будет хреново, мне будет хуже всех, хоть волком вой, хоть выпью заори!   
**Юри Кацуки** : (Сильно покраснев) Ох, Витя, полно, понял я уже. (Бубнит) Мне без тебя не меньше будет боли.

_На комоде шесть раз тренькает японский будильник. Пентакль слабо светится в темноте._

**Юри Кацуки** : (Снова прижимается и вздыхает) Спасибо, Виктор, что сегодня не взялся танцевать на рисе, чтоб было зрелищней.   
**Виктор Никифоров** : Да что ты, как же можно! Это же святое! Ну, в смысле, то табу для демона, ну, то есть, для тебя.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : А в прошлый раз ты по нему валялся.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Так в прошлый раз я выпил.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : А сегодня? Нет разве?  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Не, мой перегар с вчера. Ой, то есть, демонская сера.

_Юри морщится и нервно оправляет брюки, потом оттягивает ворот от шеи и длинно выдыхает. Глаза у него слипаются._

**Виктор Никифоров** : (Отнимает его руки от ткани и дергает ее сам) Сними ты эти тряпки! Сплошная срамота!  
 **Юри Кацуки** : (Выдирается из объятий и глядит возмущенно) Тебе понравилось!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : (Лукаво) А ведь никто не спорит. Но я уже давно хотел бы увидеть твое тело без покровов.

_Юри снова краснеет и опускает взгляд. Виктор, посмеиваясь, снимает с него водолазку, после чего, опять обняв, целует шею и лезет свободной рукой под пояс брюк Юри. Тот откидывает голову назад и закатывает глаза._

**Юри Кацуки** : Ох-хо, я-я, дас ис фантастиш.  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Я думал, ты японский демон.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : Одно другому не мешает. (Стыдливо улыбнувшись) И спрячь уже с эротикой “винты”, коль хочешь, чтоб стонал я на японском. Или на русском. Или на английском. Ну, в общем, на любом, но без немецкого оттенка.

_Юри вдруг протяжно зевает. Виктор посмеивается, ложится, утянув Юри за собой, и гладит засыпающего демона по голове._

**Виктор Никифоров** : Спи, мой возлюбленный, мы что-нибудь придумаем потом. Авось, кому-нибудь еще нужны матрасы на гусином пухе. Протянем, ничего. (Со смешком) Опять проспишь почти все сутки.  
 **Юри Кацуки** : Я не просплю!  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Тогда побудешь моим демоном сейчас?  
 **Юри Кацуки** : Ох, Виктор, я…  
 **Виктор Никифоров** : Устал. Я знаю, Юри, знаю. Засыпай, родной. Я просто пошутил.

_Юри забирается ладонью под свитер Виктора и засыпает. Виктор хмурится, то и дело глядя на невыключенную лампу над входной дверью, потом осторожно достает из кармана брюк телефон и набивает заметку “Начать зарабатывать честно!!!”, после чего закрывает глаза и, поцеловав Юри в лоб, засыпает._

**ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ**  
 _Утро._

_Оживленная улица. Ветер треплет объявление на столбе._

“Художественная набивка матрасов гусиным пухом  
Работа недорого, качественно и в срок  
Экзорцист Виктор  
Тел. 8-(ххх)-ххх-хххх  
П.С. Возможны услуги по изгнанию нечисти  
Цена договорная”


End file.
